1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseball glove that can reliably absorb the impact force received by the thumb from the ball when the ball is caught, as well as the force received from the runner during a touch play made on such a runner, and which can be used without any strange feeling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the abovementioned baseball glove, finger pockets constituting an inner skin are generally disposed inside a glove main body that constitutes an outer skin, and are devised so that the impact force from the ball during catching and the force received from the runner during a touch play can be absorbed to some extent by the finger pockets; however, depending on the speed of the ball and the magnitude of the force from the runner, it may not be possible to achieve sufficient absorption of these forces. Accordingly, a design is used in which flat sheet form cushioning materials are disposed in the finger pockets other than the thumb pocket so that the impact force from the ball during catching and the reaction force from the runner in the case of a touch play can be absorbed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-113416, FIGS. 1, 2 and 7).